


BTS Vampire AU Concepts

by TheBlueMatrix



Series: BTS Vampire AU [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMatrix/pseuds/TheBlueMatrix
Summary: This is an alternate universe that asks "What if BTS were vampires?"The vampires are heavily based off of the Twilight vampires, but not completely, and it's not based in the Twilight universe.The BTS members' separate histories are still being written out.
Series: BTS Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132730
Kudos: 2





	1. Kim Namjoon | RM

Name: Kim Namjoon  
Age: 26  
Vampiric Age: 449  
Eye Color: Crimson Red (Fed), Black (Very Thirsty)  
Hair Color: Platinum Blond  
Skin Tone: Pale Hardened/Crystalline  
Height: 5’11”  
Weight: 162 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Species: Vampire  
Type: Traditional  
Birthday: September 12  
Birth Year: 1548  
Vampiric Birth Year: 1572  
Astrological Sign: Virgo ♍ [Earth]  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Occupation: K-Pop Star, Rapper, Songwriter  
Expertise: Vampirism, Rapping, Verbal Translation, Communication, Leadership, Destruction  
Personal Ability/ies: Biokinesis, Strength  
Enhanced Quality/ies: Speed, Strength, Senses, Healing, Skin Cells  
Title: RM

Biokinesis: RM can reach inside someone with his mind and manipulate and alter a person’s physical build to inflict damage or injury, and possibly death. He only uses this power for offensive attacks, and it is very useful against vampires.


	2. Kim Taehyung | V

Name: Kim Taehyung  
Age: 21  
Vampiric Age: 5  
Eye Color: Burgundy Red (Fed), Black (Very Thirsty)  
Hair Color: Lilac  
Skin Tone: Pale Hardened/Crystalline  
Height: 5’10”  
Weight: 139 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Species: Vampire  
Type: Traditional  
Birthday: December 30  
Birth Year: 1995  
Vampiric Birth Year: 2016  
Astrological Sign: Capricorn ♑ [Earth]  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Occupation: K-Pop Star, Singer, Songwriter  
Expertise: Singing, Persuasion  
Personal Ability/ies: Mind Control, Strength  
Enhanced Quality/ies: Speed, Strength, Senses, Healing, Skin Cells  
Title: V

Mind Control: V can manipulate the minds of any being he chooses, whether it’s vampires, humans, or animals, and make them obey his bidding. He only uses this ability for defense.


	3. Jeon Jungkook

Name: Jeon Jungkook  
Age: 23  
Vampiric Age: 1  
Eye Color: Blood Red (Fed), Black (Very Thirsty)  
Hair Color: Black  
Skin Tone: Pale Hardened/Crystalline  
Height: 5’10”  
Weight: 154 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Species: Vampire  
Type: Traditional  
Birthday: September 1  
Birth Year: 1997  
Vampiric Birth Year: 2020  
Astrological Sign: Virgo ♍ [Earth]  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Occupation: Vampirism, K-Pop Star, Singer, Songwriter  
Expertise: Singing, Prediction  
Personal Ability/ies: Precognition, Strength  
Enhanced Quality/ies: Speed, Strength, Senses, Healing, Skin Cells  
Title: Jungkook

Precognition: Jungkook has the ability to predict the future through visions, though they may not always be correct.


	4. Park Jimin

Name: Park Jimin  
Age: 21  
Vampiric Age: 5  
Eye Color: Scarlet Red (Fed), Black (Very Thirsty)  
Hair Color: Cherry Red  
Skin Tone: Pale Hardened/Crystalline  
Height: 5’8”  
Weight: 129 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Species: Vampire  
Type: Traditional  
Birthday: October 13  
Birth Year: 1995  
Vampiric Birth Year: 2016  
Astrological Sign: Libra ♎ [Air]  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Occupation: K-Pop Star, Singer, Songwriter  
Expertise: Singing, Empathy, Dancing  
Personal Ability/ies: Psychometry, Speed  
Enhanced Quality/ies: Speed, Strength, Senses, Healing, Skin Cells  
Title: Jimin

Psychometry: Jimin can gain information or background history by touching an object or living being that has one, but it does not work the other way around--He has to be the one to give the touch. This ability only works once per object or being, it will not work a second time if he already has gained that information.


	5. Min Yoongi | Suga

Name: Min Yoongi  
Age: 27  
Vampiric Age: 450  
Eye Color: Ruby Red (Fed), Black (Very Thirsty)  
Hair Color: Silver  
Skin Tone: Pale Hardened/Crystalline  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Species: Vampire  
Type: Traditional  
Birthday: March 9  
Birth Year: 1547  
Vampiric Birth Year: 1571  
Astrological Sign: Pisces ♓ [Water]  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Occupation: K-Pop Star, Rapper, Songwriter, Royalty  
Expertise: Vampirism, Rapping, Manipulation  
Personal Ability/ies: Hallucination, Speed  
Enhanced Quality/ies: Speed, Strength, Senses, Healing, Skin Cells  
Title: Suga

Hallucination: Suga, with his mind, can psychotically cause his target to hallucinate or day dream, making them experience fictional things or events that aren’t even there and happening. He only uses this power for offensive attacks.


	6. Jung Hoseok | J-Hope

Name: Jung Hoseok  
Age: 26  
Vampiric Age: 240  
Eye Color: Scarlet Red (Fed), Black (Very Thirsty)  
Hair Color: Watermelon Red  
Skin Tone: Pale Hardened/Crystalline  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Species: Vampire  
Type: Traditional  
Birthday: February 8  
Birth Year: 1755  
Vampiric Birth Year: 1781  
Astrological Sign: Aquarius ♒ [Air]  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Occupation: K-Pop Star, Rapper, Songwriter  
Expertise: Vampirism, Rapping, Dancing  
Personal Ability/ies: Energy Absorption, Speed  
Enhanced Quality/ies: Speed, Strength, Senses, Healing, Skin Cells  
Title: J-Hope

Energy Absorption: J-Hope can absorb the energy of another being by touch. This will give him a boost of hyperactive energy, increasing his energy and speed in the process. This can be dangerous though. By absorbing too much, he can become hyperactive and the hyperness will lead him into a genocide, slaughtering everything mindlessly until his hyperness depletes, allowing him to consciously awaken. J-Hope barely uses this much power for safety reasons and only scratches the surface of his ability on purpose. He only uses this power for defense, and it is very useful against vampires to make them physically defenseless and weak.


	7. Kim Seokjin | Jin

Name: Kim Seokjin  
Age: 28  
Vampiric Age: 86  
Eye Color: Garnet Red (Fed), Black (Very Thirsty)  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Skin Tone: Pale Hardened/Crystalline  
Height: 5’10”  
Weight: 132 lbs  
Gender: Male  
Species: Vampire  
Type: Traditional  
Birthday: December 4  
Birth Year: 1906  
Vampiric Birth Year: 1934  
Astrological Sign: Sagittarius ♐ [Fire]  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Occupation: K-Pop Star, Singer, Songwriter, Captain  
Expertise: Vampirism, Singing, Cooking, Tracking, Hunting  
Personal Ability/ies: Tracking, Speed  
Enhanced Quality/ies: Speed, Strength, Senses, Healing, Skin Cells  
Title: Jin

Tracking: Jin can pick up the scents of his victims like a dog, and at the same time, sense heat signatures to improve his skills in tracking. His sense of smell is stronger than most vampires, but that can get overwhelming to him if there are too many scents around swimming in his nose. Out of the 7, Jin is the best vampire qualified to track down someone as long as he has something that consists of their scent--Jin finds tracking harder and will take longer when he can’t pick up any proper heat signatures.


End file.
